Teaching Naruto: Oh Deer Edition
by DeviantCreatures
Summary: Frustrated? Can't find that special ShikaxNaru fic that speaks to you? We may have just the solution for you. One theme. One pairing. Three stories. All the feels in the world! Enjoy the ride and expect much more. AU. Smut/Fluff Warning. Don't like. Don't read.


**A/N**

 **Lovely Spell:** Do you smell that, TerasBad?! Do you smell that!?

 **TerasBad:** Oh yeah!

 **Lovely Spell:** That's what The Ro- oh wait, wrong fandom. Okay, friends, here we are again with another creation from **DeviantCreatures** (nobody calls us that. Just us).

 **TerasBad:** That's right! The engines are running freely and we've decided we've kept you all waiting for far too long. We present to you our latest obsession.

 **Lovely Spell:** A little bit of Shikamaru and Naruto in this first edition of our new series, Teaching Naruto. TerasBad, tell 'em the deets!

 **TerasBad:** Teaching Naruto: Oh Deer Edition is just the first in a string of oneshots starring our favorite Lazy Genius, Shikamaru and the Adorable and Accidental Genius, Naruto. Oh and p.s all the oneshots shall have a common theme!

 **Lovely Spell:** Onto the warnings (just in case you were wondering) We do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in this fic. We just own the plot.

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto rolled his lips together anxiously. He was standing in front of an intimidating black door of a quaint house at the edge of town. He looked around nervously. He adjusted his collar and rang the doorbell.

Shikamaru placed a heavy hand on the edge of the thick wooden door as he opened it just enough to casually lean on the threshold

Naruto smiled nervously as his Professor, Shikamaru, answered the door. "Hey," he greeted, his voice breaking and he cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm here for tutoring," he said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Nara," Shikamaru corrected and didn't let Naruto inside just yet. He waited for Naruto to echo the greeting, cementing their roles for the rest of the day.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Good afternoon, Professor Nara," he echoed, sounding bored.

Shikamaru hummed, amused. He could deal with a little attitude. He straightened out and moved back as he released the door. "Come in, Naruto," he said and as Naruto stepped inside he allowed his eyes to trail lazily over Naruto's back, unconcerned with being caught looking.

"Nice place," Naruto said as he looked around. "You live here by yourself?" he asked him as he went over to the dining room table.

"All by my little bitty self," Shikamaru commented, amused at Naruto's easy going attitude.

Naruto paused uncertain when Professor Shikamaru didn't join him and instead stood in the door frame with that same lazy smile. "What?" he asked.

"I think we might be more comfortable at my desk," he said and motioned with his head. "It's this way," he said and pushed away from the door frame again and led them through the small living room and to one of three doors in a short hallway. He opened the door to his bedroom and waited for Naruto to enter first. He stood in the doorway and waited for his student to pass by him. "It's a small home. The bedroom doubles as my office," he explained though Naruto had yet to say a word.

"Oh...okay," Naruto said as he walked into the office. As he passed by Shikamaru, he caught sight in his peripheral vision, Shikamaru's gaze drift downward. "Y'know you don't act like a professor," he commented pointedly as he stood between a desk in the corner and the bed, waiting to be directed where to go. Shikamaru seemed to enjoy telling him what to do.

"Is that a compliment?" Shikamaru asked and walked in with measured steps. He shut the door behind him with an audible click and walked towards Naruto. He paused in front of him and with a quirk of his head he motioned at the bed. "I only have the one chair," he said and brushed by Naruto to pull out his rolling chair. He took a seat and let his knees part as he leaned back in a comfortable position. "Open up your book and spiral on the bed," he instructed.

Naruto opened up his bag and sat on the bed as he opened it up and pulled out a few books. He worked slowly as he mulled over his answer. "A compliment," he decided. Shikamaru's laid back nature and lazy drawl had him quickly lowering his guard and he found he wasn't as nervous as before. He popped his lips and sat back on his arms. "So, where should we start?" he asked him.

Shikamaru looked over Naruto's pose and allowed his eyes to linger once more before answering, as if it were too much trouble to voice his thoughts. "You do all the work," he started without looking away from Naruto's blue eyes. "I sit back, relax, and enjoy," Shikamaru said and after a beat started up again. "If you struggle and need a hand, then that's where I come in," he said simply.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "Of course," he said pulled one of the books towards him. He opened up to a chapter and began copying notes into his notebook. As he wrote, he was very aware of Shikamaru standing and moving around him slowly like some shadow on the wall, silently creeping. It made the hairs on his neck stand up. He didn't so much as see as _felt_ Shikamaru stand closer and he couldn't help the way his eyes drifted in his direction, although he knew he couldn't see him standing directly behind him.

Shikamaru leaned forward until the front of his pressed white button up shirt touched the back of Naruto's jacket. He could smell the shampoo Naruto had used that morning as he licked his lips as if to speak. He moved his arm around Naruto, in a near embrace, and motioned at the problem on the page. He tapped it twice and tsk'ed his teeth before moving away and circling the room again.

Naruto's heart gave a jolt, the shock of the sudden warmth around his body causing his heart to pound loudly in his ears. It took a moment for his brain to get the message through to the rest of his body to calm down and move again. He cleared his throat to hide his reaction, though he knew Shikamaru likely saw the whole thing. "Is that wrong?" he asked him.

Shikamaru only nodded as he paced with his hands held behind his back. "Try it again. I'll be right back," he said and left the room for a minute to turn up the thermostat. He walked back into the bedroom and checked on the problem. "Need me to lend you a hand?" he asked quietly even though there was nobody there to be quiet for. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and then a second as the a/c unit shut off. "It's not as hard as it's going to get," he said. "The problems," he added after an unnecessary pause.

Naruto watched the buttons on Shikamaru's shirt like a hawk, swallowing thickly at the slight peek at tan skin. "Uh…" he didn't know how to say that he hadn't heard much of what Shikamaru had said. "Yeah?" seemed the correct response.

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah," he echoed and once more leaned down to the problems. He settled his hand over Naruto's and pulled the pencil free after a brief moment of contact. "Watch me," he said and slowly broke down the problem into three parts. "There are rules. There are always rules to follow," he explained. "Part one: analyze the problem and identify your goal," he said and looked over Naruto's face and settled on his lips. "For example, my goal right now is to touch you," he said openly. "The problem is that I'm not quite certain how to just yet," Shikamaru said and after a brief peek of his tongue to wet his bottom lip he continued.

"It's my goal to touch all my students, to motivate them, to light that fire in them," Shikamaru explained and then returned to the problem. "It's the same with this word problem. You have to identify the end question, so you can work your way there," he said and let Naruto work for a moment before addressing the next steps.

Naruto leaned forward to write and he couldn't help but smell the cologne Shikamaru was wearing. He swallowed thickly again, the saliva pooling in his mouth at the scent. He pulled at his own collar.

When had it gotten so hot?

He knew he wasn't the only one. There was a bead of sweat making its way down Shikamaru's neck he'd been watching with rapt attention for the past two minutes. "Excuse me," he said quietly and removed his jacket. It was instant relief. He set his jacket aside and pulled his notebook back to continue his work. To be honest, he was so lost. Shikamaru's voice was the most stimulating sound he'd ever heard, relaxing and earnest at the same time. But perhaps that was just the things he was saying.

He watched his mouth move again and realized too late once more that he didn't catch the words he was saying. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, snapping out of it.

Shikamaru chuckled and stopped with a smile on his lips. "Have you been listening at all?" he asked Naruto and undid another button as the room grew hotter still. He kept his eyes on Naruto's as he undid one more and finally, when he only had two done up, he undid them all. "It is rather hot in here," he muttered to excuse Naruto's distraction. He watched Naruto watch him and now more than ever he wanted to see the expressions on Naruto's face as he removed the white work shirt and tossed it over to the rolling chair.

Naruto's eyes widened infinitesimally. "Homework never kept my attention," he muttered. "I'd rather watch you," he accidentally said aloud.

"Do you want to watch me do it?" Shikamaru asked with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Would it be easier if I showed you?" he asked, his hand placed on his belt buckle, which he slowly undid.

"Yes," Naruto said quickly, sitting up straighter.

Shikamaru removed his belt, loop by loop and then slowly folded it in half and held the end tight. He approached Naruto and finally sat down on the bed with him. He held his hand out, palm up.

A pucker appeared between Naruto's brows as Shikamaru's stripping seemed to stop there. He looked at the hand confused and took it.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "The pencil, Naruto," he directed with a glance of his eyes at the discarded pencil on the bed. He might have mentioned the pencil, but his hand was still closed tight about Naruto's. He dropped the belt on the bed and waited.

"Oh," Naruto said and glanced at the pencil. He looked back at their joined hands. "Okay," he said. Still, neither of them moved. He moved his other hand instead, ducking under their joined hands to hand it to him.

Shikamaru took the pencil and stared at the sharp point. He didn't know if it was the sadist in him or if he simply liked to see Naruto squirm. He held the end of the pencil and instead of returning to the assignment, he pressed the sharp tip to the side of Naruto's neck and slowly dragged the sharp end downwards, stopping only when he'd reached the edge of Naruto's t-shirt. "Oh to be this pencil," he murmured.

Goosebumps erupted all over Naruto's body and he felt a tingling in his fingertips. He didn't know when they both had risen to their knees, but they were and facing each other in the hot room, the books forgotten next to them. He bit his lip and looked down at where the pencil was, now dragging along his collar bone. "What would you do if you were?" he asked him.

Shikamaru had reached the end of his limit. He dropped the pencil and let it hit his lap and roll onto the floor. "I'm a man of few words," he said and leaned forward until his lips were pressed against Naruto's neck and following the very trail the pencil had just left.

"Oh, finally," Naruto gasped and his hands went instinctively into Shikamaru's hair. He grunted as he felt Shikamaru bite down on his skin and he shuddered. He grabbed at Shikamaru's hair tie and tugged it free.

Shikamaru chuckled breaking character. "Hey, who's the teacher here?" he complained, but stopped talking as soon as Naruto had his fingers deep in his hair, tugging and pulling just the way he liked. "Fuck," Shikamaru gasped against the skin on Naruto's neck. He tugged off Naruto's shirt and ran his hands up the entire length of his chest and then back down to tug roughly at Naruto's pants. He opened one eye and glanced at the clock. "15 minutes," he muttered in warning. They'd wasted too much time on the build up.

Naruto nodded quickly. "I can work with 15 minutes," he said, the anticipation making his breath come quickly even though he'd barely exerted himself. He leaned up and sucked Shikamaru's earring into his mouth, pushing at the band of Shikamaru's pants.

Shikamaru gasped at the contact with his earring. "Any horny adolescent can work with 15," he teased. He helped Naruto pull his pants off and then desperately ripped Naruto's pants open, the zipper flying apart uselessly. He didn't bother to apologize as he laid naked back on the bed in mere seconds.

Then he smirked.

Shikamaru looked over Naruto's disheveled state and allowed his eyes to linger once more before speaking, as if it were too much trouble to voice his thoughts. "You do all the work," he repeated, without looking away from Naruto's blue eyes. "I sit back, relax, and enjoy," Shikamaru said and after a beat started up again. "If you struggle and need a hand, then that's where I come in," he said simply as he pulled Naruto over his lap by his hips. His expert fingers felt between Naruto's cheeks and if possibly his smirk grew wider. "Somebody came prepared to his tutoring session," he said and pulled his fingers free.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said but smirked as he straddled him. He groaned and shuddered as he felt Shikamaru probe with his fingers. He positioned him at his hole and with practiced ease, sat back smoothly, a quiet moan escaping as Shikamaru filled him. He rolled his hips as he adjusted to the girth. He began to move, slowly at first to tease, but looked at the clock. "Shit," he breathed and picked up the pace, bouncing lightly on Shikamaru's lap groaned, pausing when Shikamaru grasped at his thighs to stop him. He chuckled. "Is that wrong?" he asked him.

"Students don't cuss," Shikamaru warned, but he was too far gone to really honestly care. "Fuck, keep bouncing," he said and couldn't stop himself as he rolled them over. He pushed Naruto's legs over his shoulders and pushed into him. The angle got him deeper and that made Shikamaru's eyes flutter closed.

"Oh God," Naruto whined and bit into his knuckle.

"Oh yeah, Naruto," Shikamaru grunted and stilled much too quickly for his tastes, but they were on a schedule. He shuddered and licked his sweaty upper lip as he continued to thrust into Naruto. "3 minutes," he counted down as he moved.

"Don't remind me," Naruto panted about the time. He just wanted to enjoy this rare moment of Shikamaru _working_. He moaned loudly as Shikamaru grazed a spot inside that had him fighting to catch his breath. "You're so hot when you work," he joked breathlessly.

Shikamaru snorted a laugh, but didn't stop. That he had been so worked up to actually be on top was a true testament to his previous desire. He knew when he'd hit it just right. Naruto's eyes always fluttered as he moaned. "Come for me," he said when he felt Naruto clenching around him. "Come on," he urged and wiped the sweat from his temple with his shoulder.

Naruto sobbed and grabbed at Shikamaru's hand and led it to his weeping cock. "Need a hand," he managed between thrusts.

Shikamaru had a joke that would have fit perfectly with what he'd said earlier, but he couldn't put it together even with his genius IQ. "Yeah," he said instead, one of Naruto's favorite words. He gripped Naruto and jerked him off while he continued to thrust into him. The bed was starting to creak with their efforts. "You're such a bad boy, Naruto. You're going to need more lessons after school," he said, mostly for his own benefit as he needed to remain hard.

Naruto's back was arching as his words became a string of garbled nonsense and he thrusted into Shikamaru's hands, so soft from lack of labor. "Yes, fuck, there!" he called, coming onto Shikamaru's chest, gripping at the sheets as he did so.

Shikamaru pulled his hand away and rolled over onto his pack. "I think my heart sped up over 50," he complained, exhausted. He turned to look at Naruto with a smile. "You're the best student-," he winced as he was interrupted by the sound of their front door slamming open and then closed.

Haruto tossed his backpack onto the floor and kicked off his shoes as he entered the living room. He bounced on one foot as he pulled off a sock and tossed it onto the couch. He ran with one sock towards his fathers' room and leaned on the closed door as he pulled off his other sock. "Daaaaaaad!" he yelled, but didn't open the door.

Shikamaru sighed. "That's you, Dad. You're up to bat," he said as their fantasy came to an end.

Naruto pulled the sheets around his naked body. "I'm not your student anymore, you answer it," he complained. He leaned over and kissed him. "Please," he sang.

Shikamaru shook his head affectionately. He groaned with effort as he sat up and pulled on his pants without his boxers. He really could deny his husband nothing, especially after fulfilling a long time kink of his.

"Did I tell you about that dream I had?" Shikamaru asked as he walked towards the door and their waiting son. "I already bought the antlers."

 **The End**

* * *

 **LS:** Awwww wasn't that just the sweetest thing?! **Thanks for reading.** We appreciate it.

If you enjoyed this, then head on over to our profile. We just added The Lesson, a KibaxShino fic. And if you finish off that homework, make your way into our Fav Authors list, where you will find both **Lovely Spell's** and **TerasBad's** personal ff accounts.

I have just uploaded a new chapter for Oh Christmas Tree, an epic NaruxSasu! **Plug Over**

 **TB:** And don't forget to **Like/Follow/Fave/Review**. We love reading your comments and feedback. I'll also be catching up on K.A.C.I so come check out my account for updates.

 **LS:** Ja ne


End file.
